This invention relates to the treatment of aqueous mediums.
The treatment of polluted water whether it is of industrial or any other source for the removal of contaminating material, which may include dissolved metals and/or microorganisms, presents a problem. Such water may have to be purified before it can be discharged into the national water systems, or it may have to be purified for purposes of subsequent use.